Beyond the Soul
by Kuragari91
Summary: A tale of romance, hardships, and the quest to control great power.
1. Dressing for a Surprise

_This story is being written by my friend and me. We do not own anything to do with the making of Harry Potter. No matter how hard we wish, it never happens! Ugh!_

A tale of romance, hardships, and the quest to control great power. Can two girls save the wizarding world from the evils of Voldemort? Or will their own power corrupt them? The answers are held in the pages of…

**Beyond the Soul**

Chapter 1:

"Renee, you just can't always get cheesecake for an answer! It's math, not…well…CHEESECAKE!" Leah huffed.

You see, Renee was never good at math, so Leah had to help her at times. Both girls were very bright, but lacked somewhere or another.

"You LIE!" Renee yelled, glaring at her friend, who merely sighed in reply.

"Okay, I think that's enough algebra for today." Leah's mom announced walking into the room. Leah and Renee looked up to greet her with innocent, yet fake smiles.

"Sorry to disturb you, ladies, but you both have a visitor." Leah's mom stated.

After Leah's mom said so, Renee and Leah looked to each other in confusion, but when they looked up, an old man stood next to Leah's mom. Leah and Renee's faces were contorted with perplexity. The man gave a slight bow and a huge smile as a greeting.

"Greetings, ladies. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I have come here to speak with you tow about an important topic. Would you mind accompanying me with an audience in the kitchen? I find this room a little too private for my taste." The man asked; Leah and Renee could only nod in reply.

A few minutes later, Leah, Renee, and Albus Dumbledore sat at Leah's small kitchen table.

"Much better. First of all, you may start calling me Professor Dumbledore." He stated confidently. Leah and Renee looked to each other for a second and then looked back to him with more puzzlement than before.

"I understand your uncertainty, and it will all be answered in a brief moment, but would you mind fetching an old man a glass of water?" He inquired nicely. Leah nearly jumped out of her seat to grab a glass cup from the nearby cabinet.

"I am so sorry; I don't know where my manners have flown to." Leah smiled as she handed the man the full glass of refreshing water.

"Thank you, and it's quite alright." He graciously swallowed the mouthwatering liquid and gently sat the cold glass onto the table.

"Now, back to why I'm here. The reason to why I'm here is that I wanted to personally meet you to give you these." He reached into his gray robes and pulled out two sand-colored envelopes. He handed one to Leah and Renee.

"Please don't open them yet, but I just wanted to inform you of my recent activities. I have been watching over both of you, and to be brutally honest, I am astonished!" He exclaimed in a serious tone. Renee cleared her throat.

"Umm…I don't mean to sound rude in any way, but why watch _us_?" She asked, Leah nodding in agreement. Dumbledore grinned as a reaction to their bewilderment.

"I have been observing you both because there is much talk of you two from whence I come." He countered honestly.

"And where exactly do you come from?" Leah questioned.

"Now is the perfect moment for you both to open the letters I gave to you." And with that, Leah and Renee did as told. After carefully reading the letters, both girls sat there looking at their papers in shock.

"Don't forget to breathe." Dumbledore reminded them, and as if they were under his command, both of the girls gasped for breath. Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Leah requested in incredulity.

"Like…as in…we'll learn magic?" Renee was trying not to squeal like a little girl.

"Exactly," he looked over the two girls in shorts and baggy t-shirts, "Now if you will change into some decent clothes, we will go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

Both girls rushed back to Leah's room, grabbing some clothes as excitement bubbled within them.

Leah put on black tank-top with a black lace top over it, black jeans with holes(covered with blue lace), and black combat boots with blue zippers. She put on blue eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

"Hottie!" Renee screeched, smiling.

"You know it!" Leah giggled.

Renee put on a black and silver stripped(sleeveless and strapless) top, a black mini skirt, a shiny silver mini jacket, calf high black stockings with silver sparkles, and black shoes with silver heels. On her eyes was silver eyeshadow.

"Slutty!" Leah joked.

"I know it!" Renee winked as they went to join Dumbledore.


	2. Just a Little Shopping

_**They're coming fast because we have already written some chapters. I really hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Wow! I want magic bricks!" Renee hollered as they walked through the newly formed doorway into Diagon Alley.

"I want a wand!" Leah mused.

"Right you are…Olivander's is right over there you two." Dumbledore stated as he waked off.

"Well, let's go then." Leah laughed, pulling Renee behind her.

Renee smiled as they entered the shop. A strange looking man with unkempt white hair approached them. He addressed Leah first.

"Ah yes…I think…yes." He murmured as he handed her a wand. She flicked her wrists and a window busted, causing both girls to cringe.

"Apparently not…maybe…" He handed her another. She repeated the motion and a desk blew into nothing but tiny splinters.

"That was my father's desk…but no matter. Try this." He handed her one more. Almost immediately a strange wind blew about her and blue sparks emitted from the wand's tip.

"Interesting combination," muttered Olivander.

"Huh?" Leah questioned.

"Phoenix tear, Holly, 8 inches…not a lot of people have responded to the tear; you must be a very compassionate person." He replied.

"She is." Renee responded as she admired Leah's black wand.

"Now for you…my! Lots of different energies…I wonder…" He handed her a silver wand. The wind blew and silver sparks flew.

"Dragon's claw, Oak, 10 ½ inches." Olivander smiled. "A fighter if I ever saw one."

"You have no idea!" Leah teased…or did she?

They met Dumbledore in the middle of town. He handed them some money and smiled. "It took you long enough to get here. Did you get lost?"

"Leah did it!" Renee shouted with speed, pointing at Leah.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Leah defended herself.

"Alright you two, first go buy a pet…owl, cat, or frog, then go buy a broom." And with that, he walked off again.

"Let's look at the animals first!" Renee cried with glee.

They walked into the pet shop and Leah's eyes fell upon a white owl with black around his eyes like a mask. She fell in love with its light blue eyes and went to pet it. It cooed lightly and nipped affectionately at her fingers, rubbing its head against her hand.

"I want him, and his name shall be…Phantom, because his mask reminds me of the _Phantom of the Opera_." Leah sighed, letting him sit on her shoulder as he played in her hair.

Renee circled the room, looking a moment before her eyes met with a pair of silver ones. They belonged to a solid grey can with a silver tinge and one black paw. He purred and rubbed up against Renee's leg as she pet his back.

"Aw! I want him! I'll call him…Moon." She smiled and picked him up.

* * *

**_Did you like it? If so, why not review? I love reviews, and I hope you liked it! Can you tell my friend likes descriptions of fashion? She also has a lot of themes! Hehe!_**


	3. Running into Trouble

Chapter 3:

The girls walked out of the store and immediately began searching for the broom shop. Leah, not paying much attention to where she was going, ran into a tall, bleach-blonde boy. He sneered down at her after he regained his composure.

"Watch where you're going! I just had these clothes dry-cleaned and I don't want mudblood all over them." He snarled.

"But I'm not dirty…or bleeding!" Leah retorted.

"Mudblood means witch with non-magical parents. It's a really nasty name to be called…meanie!" Renee spat, addressing the last part at the boy.

"I'm a Malfoy…I was born mean." He smirked once more at Leah and then walked off.

"Oh, he makes my blood boil! Let him say something else to me! I'll show him!" Leah spat.

"The broom shop!" Renee said, becoming distracted and walking into the store.

"Oh my gosh…moron!" Leah sighed, shaking her head.

She followed Renee into the store. She wasn't very interested in the brooms because she was too worried about the Malfoy kid. If she already hated him, they why was she constantly thinking about him? Was she, for once, attracted to arrogance?

Renee was marveling at the Quidditch photos, "Whoa!"

"Do you play?" Asked a male voice.

"No, but it looks wicked awesome!" Renee smiled and turned to see a boy with shaggy brown hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead.

"It is!" He smiled and took a step closer.

Renee was already feeling uncomfortable. She was never good with overfriendly guys. She preferred hard to get guys.

"Uh…cool." She grinned awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" He asked, eyes gleaming as if Renee was an unwrapped Christmas present.

"Um…yeah, my friend, Leah, and I are joining the school this year. Speaking of school, we need to find brooms and go." She hurriedly spoke.

"The Firebolt is your best choice." He smiled even wider.

"Yeah, thanks." She tonelessly said, grabbing two brooms, paying for them, and pushing Leah out the door.

They walked swiftly in silence before they ran right into Dumbledore.

"What's the rush?" He asked with a grin.

"Leah did it?" Renee alleged timidly.

"What? I didn't…I mean, ugh!" Leah sighed.

Dumbledore just chuckled a bit and smiled, handing the girls each a bag with books in it.

"Those are all your supplies. Tomorrow we will need to go to the King's Cross Station. There, you will be taken to Hogwarts." He beamed, almost with a hint of pride.

* * *

_**I know it was short, I guess we had nothing else in mind. I hope you review!**_


	4. Too Much Drama

Chapter 4:

The next day after Renee spent the night with Leah, Dumbledore showed up again. Leah and Renee were busy eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Leah got up from the table to answer the door.

"Good morning! Are you both ready? All your belongings are already on the train." Dumbledore stated cheerfully. Leah smiled and motioned him to enter.

"Hello!" Renee called to Dumbledore as she put her and Leah's dishes in the sink.

"Good morning. Are you ready to leave?" Dumbledore asked. Renee nodded.

"Yup, we're ready. What about clothes? Are we going into Hogwarts with _these _clothes on?" Renee asked, pointing out the street clothes they were wearing.

"Oh no! Your clothes are in the compartment you will be seated in on Platform 9 ¾." Dumbledore explained. Leah and Renee nodded in understanding. "Then let's be off." Leah and Renee looked at him in confusion.

"How are we going to get to London in time?" Leah asked, knowing full well London was far from the town they lived in, though they did live in England.

"We're going to apparate. Come, both of you, and take hold of my arms." Leah and Renee did as ordered, though their uncertainty was obvious.

"Hold on tightly, the first time's the worst." Dumbledore held, and a second later Leah and Renee were surrounded by enormous pressure. Unable to breathe or see, Renee and Leah were going to start panicking when it ended as fast as it had begun. Leah and Renee felt as if they would permanently be hindered with Vertigo, but when the blurred objects cleared, it was palpable they were on the platform of the train.

"It gets easier every time. Now, get onto the train and look for compartment 666." He announced. Leah and Renee looked at each other after he stated the number.

"Are you two okay at this point on?" Dumbledore asked. Renee nodded while Leah answered his question.

"Yeah, we'll be great!" Leah couldn't help but exclaim in excitement.

"Thank you so much, Prof. Dumbledore." Renee replied. Dumbledore placed his hands upon their shoulders.

"I'm eager to see you two in action at Hogwarts. I have an immense feeling the outcome will be something to remember. I'll see you both then!" Then, the old man disappeared. Leah's stomach dropped. Renee gulped in return. They walked in step onto the trail; all sorts of teens their age were boarding the train. Leah and Renee smiled at the teens, but some just sneered. They then noticed that they were lost, and as if by magic…

"You two lost?" A familiar voice caused Renee's heart to leap out of her chest. Renee and Leah turned around to find the boy Renee ran into at the broom shop. Leah then got a vast idea, an evil smirk spread across her face.

"We're so lost! We're looking for compartment 666; do you know where it is?" Leah asked in her damsel-in-distress voice. They guy smiled, especially to Renee.

"Yeah, of course I'll help! Follow me!" He then started leading them though the train.

"What's your name?" Leah asked. The guy almost paused in shock.

"You mustn't be from around here." He stated bluntly. "My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you…" He dragged the sentence on for them to give their names. He continued to walk, with the girls following.

"Hi, I'm Leah Braston and this is my best friend Renee Blankly, Renee for short. It's so nice to meet you Harry!" Leah said in her bubbly voice while Renee mumbled crude things to herself.

"Ahah! Here we are; compartment 666." Harry slid open the door to reveal a cozy train compartment that had most of Renee and Leah's things in it. Leah and Renee nearly squealed, like mentioned before. They ran into the room and began looking through all their new belongings. Harry sat down and watched the two girls sift through their possessions, but his main focus was Renee, until, that is, his focus was broken.

"Harry!" A shrill girl's voice echoed down the hall. Harry sighed, but answered the call.

"In here, Hermione!" Harry yelled back. Renee and Leah froze when a very beautiful, bushy-headed girl appeared in their doorway. Without even asking, she waltzed into the room, sat beside Harry, and nearly hugged him to death. Renee felt a weird pang in her chest.

"I was _so_ worried!" She then pulled away from him and looked to us. "Who are they?"

Harry smiled and stood next to Renee, who rolled her eyes as Leah sniggered to the side.

"This is Renee Blankly, and this is-"Suddenly Harry was cut off.

"A filthy little mudblood. Nice room; even better room number." A cold voice shocked everyone in the room. Harry abruptly turned with an evil glare on his face.

"Yeah; too bad the devil himself isn't in here." Leah mumbled.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled lowly. Hermione stood.

"Hello Potter; I see you've met the new trash. They sure do fit in with your group." Then there came to deep chuckles, soon two _massive _guys stood behind Malfoy, blocking their exit, of course! Malfoy glared at Leah, smirking yet again.

"Trash!? The only trash I see around here is you, you slimy, sad excuse for a villain!" Leah shrieked.

"Happy feeling gone." Renee garbled under her breath. Malfoy sneered. He slowly walked towards Leah, which shocked her at first.

"Who are _you _to call _trash_, mudblood?" Malfoy retorted angrily. Leah huffed in frustration.

"Okay, here's the deal Mal-toid!

You can't just waltz into _our_ compartment

You can't use a word twice, or it loses its worth, and

I'll get back to you on that one!"

Leah's face was crimson from anger. Malfoy smirked, at that moment, turned, and walked toward the door.

"Go Leah!" Renee shouted in victory, jumping up and down. Right as Malfoy was out the door; he spun around rapidly and looked to their group.

"It seems there is actually someone who is considered somewhat of a competition…" Malfoy looked to Leah, but then shot a cruel look to Harry, "Unlike you Potter!" Malfoy smirked to Leah for the last time that day.

"It's a pleasure to fight with you, mudblood. As for your competition, don't forget the name: Draco Malfoy!" And with that, he slammed the sliding door shut, those words echoing through the compartment, also, those words echoed through Leah's head. So then she sat down and was unconscious of everything…that is, until they were arriving at Hogwarts.

* * *

**_This one's longer! Yay! I really loved the drama in this one! Cool, huh? I hope I can receive some reviews!_**


	5. This Can't Be Happening!

**Chapter 5:**

"Attention all students! We're nearing Hogwarts, so please put on your uniforms at this time." The announcer repeated her news once more before ceasing. Renee shook Leah out of her daze.

"Come on Leah, it's time to get dressed; we're almost home!" Renee ran over to her trunk and took out her school robes. Leah shook her head, got back to reality, and also got dressed, even though she couldn't seem to get Draco Malfoy's name out of her head.

"Just wait there for Prof. McGonagall to call your name, then you sit on that stool and the Sorting Hat will sort you into your house. Don't panic, it'll be fine, so long as you don't get Slytherin." Harry patted Renee's arm and smiled at the two friends before walking off to sit at Gryffindor's table.

Before they arrived, Harry decided to explain everything to them, thankfully!

So Leah and Renee slowly followed the smaller, new students to the front of the magnificent hall. Leah and Renee soon noticed that Dumbledore sat directly in the middle of the room, facing them. Prof. McGonagall, a crude looking woman, looked to Dumbledore, who nodded to begin the ceremony.

Leah and Renee found it odd that they weren't called out at the beginning because when it involved last names first, they were among the top ten. But no, Prof. McGonagall called the last student, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, and suddenly the whole school was watching Renee and Leah, who scooted even closer together. Thankfully, at this moment in time, Dumbledore stood to gather everyone's attention.

"Students and staff of Hogwarts, may I please have your full attention!? I have an important announcement! As we all know, about three years ago our school became vaguely popular when the infamous Harry Potter joined us; yes, but this year is totally different. This year we have two very important women who _will_ need guidance…" Dumbledore looked to Harry, who nodded, "And please welcome them with open arms. They are to be joining all third year students in class, but we will speak more of that later." Dumbledore winked at Renee and Leah. He then stood proud and high.

"Hogwarts, I would love to introduce: Renee Blankly and Leah Braxton." Dumbledore's voice was then drowned out by gasps and cheering, causing both girls to blush.

"You may step forward Renee." Prof. McGonagall spoke over the crowd. Everyone watched as Renee walked gracefully to the stool and elegantly sat down. Prof. McGonagall then placed the Sorting Hat upon Renee's blonde head. A raspy voice shocked Renee at first,

"_Ah! I see pure brilliance,_

_no words can express,_

_the gratitude of her appearance,_

_such relief to loads of stress._

_Intelligence apparent_

_And bravery galore,_

_May many students leap and shout_

_For you belong to Gryffindor._"

With that, _everyone _from the Gryffindor table stood up in an instant and began cheering as if there were free cookies. Prof. McGonagall raised the Sorting Hat from Renee's head and she stood. After majestically walking down the steps, she smiled to Leah and embraced her.

"You'll be fine." Renee whispered in Leah's ear. Renee sauntered over to Harry and Hermione, joining them in Gryffindor. Leah felt her legs begin to shake as Prof. McGonagall motioned her forward.

Not as pleasingly as Renee, Leah stumbled up the stairs and sat down on the stool with a sigh; half of it was over. But then, when Prof. McGonagall placed the old, ragged hat on her auburn head; it instantaneously came alive with a gasp.

"_Oh, now this is a first, _

_Not knowing a place for you, _

_Every action in the future_

_Doesn't even hint a clue._

_Bravery, loyalty,_

_Smart and true, _

_But which house to choose,_

_I don't know what to do._

_A difficult choice,_

_Only one destined fate,_

_But which to choose_

_For it may be too late._

_Innocence to be seen,_

_Yet evil stirs inside,_

_But where to put you,_

_One friend to confide._

_Your journey will be grand,_

_No matter which house you're in,_

_Passionate paths lie ahead,_

_That's why I choose Slytherin!"_

The room was filled with gasps of shock! Leah looked to Prof. McGonagall who's face was contorted in awe. Leah gulped, gently taking off the Sorting Hat, but as she placed it back down on the stool, it began to talk again, to _her_!

"_Just wait one second,_

_For I must say,_

_Your destiny is chosen,_

_But there's another way._

_You will be brave_

_And shine forever more,_

_Thus you are granted _

_To side with Gryffindor."_

The hall was silent. Leah's hands shook from astonishment. Dumbledore even appeared a tiny bit stunned. Leah gave a silent nod and bowed to the hat; soon after clumsily tumbling toward the Gryffindor table.

Leah stood in the middle of the hall, looking at every face, when she felt a familiar feeling she knew so well: she was out of place.

Suddenly she felt two people take hold of her arms and began to lead her out of the hall. Once outside, the two rather _large_ doors closed, allowing Leah to let out the breath she was holding. After calming down, she looked up to see Harry and Renee who were pale as ghosts. They were staring at her in total alarm.

"No lie, but I'm about to slap both of you! You're killing me!" Leah nearly started crying. She walked over to a nearby wall and plopped down on her butt. She rested her arms crossed over her knees and her head in her arms.

"Leah, what happened?" Harry asked, standing still a few feet away from her.

"As if I know!!" Leah shrieked toward the ground. A moment later, she felt Renee sit beside her and began friend mode. She rubbed Leah's back in support.

"Hey, it'll be okay! You get to live with us!" Renee comforted, trying really hard to sound unconcerned. Leah began to sob.

"But why _Slytherin_!?" Leah cried out. Renee sighed; she didn't have an answer to that question.

"Because your destiny can't be changed at all." Dumbledore walked out to the Great Hall; Leah noticed everything was back to normal in there. Leah gave a weak grin to Dumbledore. He walked over and sat on the other side of her.

"I'm sorry Leah. I had no idea, in a way. Do you know how rare this truly is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Cha! It's never happened!" Leah gasped in frustration.

"Actually, it has…" Dumbledore said in a solemn, scary-like tone. They all knew he wouldn't tell them the story; until the time came…

* * *

**_So, what'd you think? I think it was GREAT!!!!! Oh yeah! If you liked it, PLEASE review!! I've got more, so get ready!_******


End file.
